I Had A Thought, AFabina Thought
by tcheshire
Summary: So I wrote this on Nick . com hoping for reviews. So a summary? Fabian has moved on from Nina and is marring Joy. But there's a problem. Nina still loves Fabian and Fabian still loves Nina. One shot. Im not a one shot person but I'd thought I'd try


**Hope y'all like this! The summary sorta explains it. Sooooo ya REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Nina's POV

You know when they say if you love something set it free and if it loves you then it will come back? So not true. I had let Fabian go 5 years ago and he still didn't show up. I bet he had found someone else. Yup that's the truth. I was literally staring the truth in the face.

You have been courgeraly invited to Ms. Joy Mercer and Mr. Fabian Rutter's wedding. The wedding will be on the 7th of July starting at 7 AM, and will be held at Mr. and Mrs. Lewis' house. The engagement party will be held one week before and you are invited to stay until the wedding.

Hope you can attend,

Soon to be Mrs. Joy Rutter.

The stupid invitation to their wedding. I looked closer and saw the date.

7th of July.

Really Joy? My, correction OUR, birthday? That's cold. Fabian, why her? Why Joy? Was I really not as good as Little-Miss-Fancy-Pance-Boyfriend-Stealer Joy Mercer? I was hurt. "Ya right. Like I'm going to let him think that he's winning. I will go and show him what he's missing, even if it kills me!" I stated to myself, making it official.

Fabian's POV

Why was I doing this to myself? Do I really love Joy, or is it to cover up the pain of losing Nina? No I love Joy and that's all to it. But then again, I love Nina even more now that I'm putting myself up to this commitment. I wanted to send the invitation to Nina, even if Joy didn't, because I wanted Nina to know that I still loved her, I had to let Nina know that, even if it kills me!

* * *

*2 months later*

Nina's POV

Cab rides are usually fun for me. Not this one. Not even by a long shot. I was wearing my little yellow sundress to make myself feel peppy and not like my heart was about to drop 1,000,000 feet and into H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks. "Your here Miss." said the cab driver and I got out, gulping. "Thanks." I said handing him the change.

"Come on Nina. Don't let Joy get to you, don't let joy get to...dear Lord. Amber what do you live in?" I said staring up at the thing that Amber and Alfie apparently lived in. The house, no house doesn't work, maison is more like it, was big, white, and covered in sparkles, like Amber had her entire home covered in the dust when the paint was still wet. I laughed and kept walking, wondering how in Sam's heck Amber got Alfie EVER to agree to let his house be covered in sparkles.

I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. "OoEEooo" it said and the immediate thought of alien's crossed my brain. "So that's how you got him to cover his house in sparkles, Amber. Nice." I muttered laughing to myself. Just then the door opened to show Amber herself laughing, and squealing, and having a generally good time. "NINA! NINA! NINA! NINA! NINA! How AARREE you?" squealed Amber, stretching out the "are" in her sentience.

"Great. I'm going to watch the man I love get married to a witch." I mumbled and Amber stopped smiling so I changed the topic. "I noticed your house sparkles and your doorbell sounds like an alien spaceship is landing." Amber laughed and become me in.

"So Alfie and I are on the second floor. Patricia and Eddie are on the third floor. Jerome and Mara are on the fourth. Mick and his wife are on the fifth, and you, Joy and Fabian are on the sixth. Sorry I would let you sleep on one of the other floors, but Patricia and Eddie ALWAYS reserve a floor for themselves whenever they stay here. So do Jerome and Mara, and Mick and his wife. This floor, as you can see, is decked out in Alfie's alien stuff, and the second floor is mine and Alfie's and our kids rooms and bathrooms. So ya not much to work with. The party is out back, but if you want to go and see your room, then I'll just tell everybody that your here." finished of Amber and I thanked her going up the stares.

"Man that girl can talk. Hum-diddy-hum...Oh SORRY!" I said walking onto a couple kissing. Just my luck. It was the soon-to-be bride and groom. "I'll just be...BYE!" I said making a quick exit. Not after what 10 steps a hand was placed on my shoulder. It was a well manicured hand, so I guessed it was Joy's. "Hi. Do you mind letting me go so I can use the bathroom?" I lied, getting Joy's hand off my shoulder and speed walking to the bathroom.

Then a different hand was placed on my shoulder, right as I was about to turn the handle to the bathroom. I closed my eyes as I was turned around. "Hi Nina." said that soft voice of the last person I wanted to hear, but so desperately wanted to hear. "Fabian. Um. Do you mind?" I asked opening my eyes and going into the bathroom. I could hear him still standing by the door waiting for me to come out. "HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF THE WORD PRIVECEY BEFORE, FABIAN?" I yelled at him threw the door.

"Fabe's leave her alone. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you." said Joy and I heard footsteps move away from the door. I sighed but waited a bit longer. I heard sucking noises and started gagging. I opened the door a crack and saw that they were kissing again. Gagging I quickly and silently left.

"That was disgusting!" I said once I got to my room. I flung myself on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Amber's POV

Nina never showed so I went to go and look for her. Walking into the sixth floor corridor, I saw the soon-to-be bride and groom having a total make-out session. "Get a room! There are people using this hallway! And its my house!" I said shoving the pair in a room. It was dark outside and everyone was already at their assigned floor, but I wanted to check on Nina, so walked up to her room and opened the door to see that she wasn't in there. So I walked back to the room that I had shoved Joy and Fabian into.

"Hey have you guy's...never mind I can see your busy." I said making a very fast exit, not wanting to watch them. I went down onto my floor and checked on the kids, then went to my room. "Have you seen Nina?" I asked Alfie and he shook his head no.

After all the lights were out and everyone asleep, I heard singing coming from outside. I couldn't make out the words, but the voice was beautiful. "Alfie can you- ALFIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at him as Alfie got out a tin foil hat and ran tourds the window. "ALIENS WE COME IN PEACE! SEE I AM ONE OF YOU!" yelled Alfie and that woke everyone up.

"Alfie SHUT-UP!" screamed everyone. Then there was a lot of muttering and everyone ran into my room. I had gotten up and opened my window to hear the voice better. Everyone did the same.

_"I should have known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games_  
_I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_  
_And I never say your name and I never will_  
_And all your things, well I threw them in the trash_  
_And I'm not even sad_

_Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games_  
_You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_You want my future, you can't have it_  
_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_  
_I need you gone so fast_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it"_

,sang the voice.

"Artist, Carrie Underwood. Song, Undo It. Album, Play On." said Eddie nodding. All of us stared at him. "What? You don't live near south and NOT hear at least ONE country song. My mom is a big fan of Carrie Underwood, not me!" he said as another song started.

_"You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_  
_Leaning up against the record machine_  
_Looks like a cool drink of water_  
_But he's candy-coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise_  
_A snake with blue eyes_  
_And he only comes out at night_  
_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_  
_You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face_  
_You ain't hearing what I say_  
_So I'll say it again_  
_'Cause I know where you been_  
_And I know how it ends_  
_You can't get away_  
_Don't even look in his eyes_  
_He'll tell you nothing but lies_  
_And you wanna believe_  
_But you won't be deceived_  
_If you listen to me_  
_And take my advice_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
_

_Run run away_  
_Don't let him mess with your mind_  
_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_  
_He'll break your heart_  
_It's just a matter of time_  
_But just remember_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
_

_Oh you better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life"_

,singed the voice and we all looked at Eddie who was smiling like crazy now.

He quickly left the room and went outside. He walked out far in the backyard and then the music stopped. Then back walked Eddie still smiling and laughing. "Well who was it?" asked Patricia.

"What song was it?" I asked.

"Artist, Carrie Underwood. Song, Cowboy Casanova. Album, Play On. It was no one who wants to be found right now. So by all means let her sing." said Eddie and the music started up again. We all sat there until we fell asleep, one by one.

* * *

Eddie's POV

So I walked out of the house and went far back into the backyard and guess who I saw singing her little heart out back there? If you guessed Nina the you are correct. "Thought so." I said and she stopped singing.

"How-?" she started asking.

"How did I know it was you. Two things. One me being the Osirian helps with knowing where you are, and two. That last song was always your most played on you MP3." I said smiling and she started smiling to.

"Please don't tell anybody that I'm the one singing? I want to get Fabian out of my head and this is how I do that. If he knows then he wont be out of my head. Please?" she pleaded and I nodded, laughing and smiling. "Your secret is safe with me." I said backing away.

I walked back up to the house smiling because of how stupid Nina is. She must have forgotten that FABIAN had bought her most of those songs on her MP3, including the one she had just been singing. Soon after I came back we all fell asleep in Amber's room.

I woke up in my room on my floor. Patricia was right next to me. "Nina, Nina, Nina. You stupid, stupid little girl." I muttered shaking my head. I got up, got dressed, and went to go and get something to eat.

"Good morning! How'd you sleep?" asked Nina when I went down stairs. No one else was there and she was making breakfast. "Good. Did you really move everyone back to their rooms on different floors?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because you were literally sleeping on top of each other and it didn't look comfortable. I'm surprised y'all didn't wake up when I was dragging y'all up the stairs. That had to be more uncomfortable than when you were sleeping on top of each other." said Nina placing breakfast on the table. Then she got out a mini bullhorn and winked at me. "ATTENTION LEWIS HOUSE RESIDENCE! BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE! I REPEAT, BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE!" she yelled into the bullhorn.

No less then one minuet later EVERYONE came running down the stairs. I was laughing and everyone started scrambling to get a place at the table. Nina was swinging the bullhorn around her finger from the string attached to it, while placing the food on the table. Then she sat up at the head of the table, just out of habit, and noticed that Fabian was siting right next to her. So she quickly got up and sat next to Amber.

* * *

Joy's POV

When I woke up this morning, instead of waking up in Amber's room, I woke up in mine and Fabe's. Fabe's was already up and just as confused as I was. "How'd we get in here?" I asked.

"I have no idea. All I remember from last night was falling asleep in Amber's room. Do you think we were sleep walking? Whoa! How'd I get that?" he said pointing to big bruise on the back of his leg. "Beats me." I said. I couldn't believe that in one week I would be Mrs. Joy Rutter. I was kinda glad that Fabian invited Nina because I wanted to see her face when I said "I do." to Fabian next week. I wanted her crushed.

* * *

Nina's POV

"So does anyone know who was singing last night? Or how I got this?" asked Patricia pointing to a massive bruise right above her elbow. I ducked my head as Alfie spit-tanked. "How'd you get that?" asked Eddie, looking at me wiping the orange juice out of my hair. I was avoiding his eyes. "What do you mean singing?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh someone was singing last night. Do you know who it was?" asked Fabian. I gulped.

"So...nice weather we're having." I said changing the subject again.

"Nina what aren't you telling us?" asked Fabian.

"Oh...um...look at the time. Got to go. Bye, I guess." I said getting up from the table and walking out of the room.

Once I was out of the door, I ran. I ran to the one place where I KNEW I could be alone. I had found it last night, while looking for a place to be alone. It was a small clearing with a pond and a small waterfall. "Wow. Nice place you've got here." said a voice coming up from behind me. I turned around quickly and saw Fabian standing there. "Oh. Its you." I said turning around again so he wouldn't see my face. "Hey turn around." he said and I didn't. So he put his hands on my waist and turned me around. He looked down and let go.

"Um sorry." he said quietly, starting to blush.

"Its ok. So how have you been?" I asked starting to stare at the pond.

"Good. I've missed you, but ya good." he said looking at the pond to.

"Really? Well I've missed you to." I said getting up and walking over to look at the pond's surface, but I tripped and almost fell in, if Fabian hadn't caught me. We were in the same position that we were in when he'd caught me before falling into the casum back in high school. I smiled at those memories. "What are you smiling at?" he asked me, our faces only centimeters apart.

"FABIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed a voice coming up from behind us. It was Joy. Fabian dropped me and I hit my head on a rock.

"Ow!" I said putting my hand up to my head. Thank God, no blood.

"Oh are you ok?" asked Fabian helping me up.

"Ya. I'll be going. Try not to brake this to, I like it here." I said walking away with sass in my step.

* * *

Fabian's POV

If only Joy had come two minuets later. Then Nina and I would've kissed and I could be content for just a bit longer. "What were you doing!" screamed Joy.

"Nothing! I came looking for her and I caught her before she fell in the water! Ok! Nothing was happening!" I said. _Or at least nothing that you should know about_, I thought. "Why'd you follow me?" I asked her.

"To make sure she wouldn't try anything on you!" said Joy and I stared at her. If anyone had tried anything, it was me.

"We're just friends, Joy! FRIENDS!" I yelled at her.

"Friend's who used to date! Who knows! She may have wanted you back. So to do that she got you alone and almost KISSED you! Your about to marry me! She has always HATED me! She wants to ruin our wedding!" screamed Joy.

"JOY!" I said.

"If you love me, then tell her to pack her bags and get the heck out of town!" said Joy.

"Joy that's not fair!" I said and she laughed.

"If you love me, like REALLY love me, then you'll tell your ex to get her butt out of this town or I will." said Joy.

"JOY!" I yelled.

"Fabian! I mean it! Ether you tell her or I will tell everyone that your cheating on me with Nina!" threatened Joy. This is an all time low for Joy.

"FINE! Fine, I'll tell her to leave. But not now, please! I just need time." I pleaded with her.

"Fine. The wedding's next week. I want her gone by then." said Joy walking away.

I stared at the ground. What had I just done. I looked at the glassy surface of the pond. "What the hay." I said jumping in.

"What are you doing?" said a voice when my head bobbed up. It was Nina laughing and offering me a hand. I took it and she pulled me up. "Why are you back?" I asked as she handed me a towel.

"I was thinking of doing what you had just done." she said laughing.

"Well you aren't to late to try!" I said pushing her in, but when I did, she grabbed my hand and pulled me in with her. Our faces met under water and we...kissed. We both leaned in, it wasn't just one of us making the move. After we broke apart she smiled and pushed up with her feet. I followed her.

When my head came up she was frowning. "What's wrong?" I asked getting out.

"I just kissed an engaged man. No, no, no. This is not good." she thought out loud.

"Why are you upset?" I asked.

"Because I kissed you and your engaged to Joy! Do you not see how bad that it? Amber, Joy, EVERYONE is gonna KILL me! I shouldn't have done that! I don't ruin couples. Especially couples who are about to take the biggest commitment on for size. I-I should go." she said running away. I ran after her.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I was walking with Amber, talking about the wedding and have side conversations about Nina, Fabian, and Joy. "So...do you think Nina will ruin the wedding?" I asked and Amber shook her head no.

"Nina may love Fabian, but she's not the type of girl to break up engaged couples because she doesn't like the man's fiance." said Amber and I nodded. Then out of no where, up came a soaking wet Nina being chased by a soaking wet Fabian.

"Nina just listen to me!" said Fabian.

"No! I told you Fabian, I DON'T BREAK UP COUPLES!" screamed Nina, but Fabian caught her arm and dragged her away. I looked at Amber and she nodded. We followed them.

"Nina. Look I love you, ok." said Fabian just laying it all out. "I never gave up on getting you back. After you never came back I went to Joy because she was the next best thing, but you've always been on my mind and the only reason I'm marring Joy is so that you can see that I've moved on when I really haven't. There now you know the truth."

"Wait you were waiting for me? I was waiting for you! I never found anyone else because no one even comes close. Well I mean Eddie might've been my second choice if he wasn't married to Patricia, but still even he doesn't compare to you. I've never stopped loving you! But your making one of the biggest mistakes of your life, marring Joy. I mean that's just my opinion and that doesn't really count any more, now does it? But really Fabian, I don't break up couples even if I still love you. So I'm going before I do anything else that is stupid." said Nina laying everything out on the table. She walked away leaving Fabian standing there.

"You two. Don't you dare tell a living soul what you just heard, got it?" said Fabian pointing at us and we nodded. He walked away.

"Well that was quite a dishing of the heart." said Amber.

"I can't believe that Nina would take Eddie! I mean I know he's her protector but really? He's MY husband, not her play thing!" I said, fuming.

"She said she would have taken him if he wasn't married to you, Patricia. So she wont try anything funny." said Amber and I sighed.

"Do you think that Nina really meant that she still loves Fabian?" I asked.

"Yup." said Amber.

"Then this is not good."

"Nope."

* * *

*6 day's later*

Fabian's POV

I can't do it. I just can't tell Nina to leave. Tomorrow's the wedding and I still haven't told Nina to leave yet. I was worrying about it all day and it kept me up all night. Each night the mysterious singer would come and sarinade all of us with her beautiful voice. Tonight the voice sang a sadder song. Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound...ooo,ooo,_  
_ooo,ahhaa,aahaa,ooo,ooo,ooo,haahaa_  
_just close your eyes_  
_you'll be alright_  
_come morning light_  
_U and I will safe and sound_  
_ooo...oooo,ooo...ooo,ooo...ooo"_

,sang the voice and I was compelled to go and find out who it was. So I walked outside in my pajamas and followed the voice. It lead me to the small clearing that I had visited with Nina six day's ago. The person singing sat on a rock and had her back turned to face me. She was tossing pictures into the pond as she was singing. She had no instruments with her, but her voice was all she needed. She kept singing the same song over and over again.

"Your really good." I said startling her. She fell off her rock and hit the ground with a thud. All I heard was a small whimper, so I rounded the corner of the rock and saw Nina sitting there looking terrified. "You. Your the mystery singer?" I asked helping her up.

"Ta-DA?" she said lifting her hands up, like with a question and I thought how beautiful she looked with the moon shining on her and the soft summer breeze lifting the edges of her hair up.

The waterfall sounded perfect and the moon shone bright and all the stars were out. We sat on the rock and looked up at them, laughing and pointing out constellations. "Can I tell you something?" said Nina and I nodded. She got up so she could see my face. "I just want you to know that even after you marry the Queen of the Big Head's, my feelings for you will not change what-so-ever. I will always love you. I just want to know if you love me to, so do you?" she asked me and I really did have to think.

"Can I get back to you on that one?" I asked her.

"Sure, but you know I can't wait forever. Its starting to get light, I think its time to go in." she said smiling and getting off the rock. I smiled and followed her example.

"Night. Just think about it ok?" she said to me at my door.

"Ya I will. I'm glad to find out that your the...one. I had a fun time tonight. Night or should I say, morning?" I said and she quietly laughed and walked to her room. I went into mine and fell asleep thinking about what would happen in a few hours and about Nina's question.

*few hours later, 7 AM on July 7th, the wedding*

I was standing at the front of the tent holding hands with Joy and looking up at the preacher. Joy had made sure that Nina was kept outside. "If anyone says this couple shouldn't wed then please speak now or forever hold your peace." said the preacher. I had already said I do and so had Joy. We waited a few seconds. "I now pronounce you-"

"STOP!" screamed someone in the back. There was a collective gasp from the audience. Nina stood up and looked terrified. "I say this couple shouldn't be married for reasons only known to God and his friends." she said and then she covered her mouth with her hand and started muttering, backing out of the room. "Come on! Finish the sentience!" said Joy, but I let go of her hands and ran out of the church-tent thing.

"What did I do? What did I do?" I found Nina muttering it to herself, sitting on the rock by the pond and waterfall. "Nina!" I said and she turned around and fell of the rock.

"Why do you always find me on the ground? Wait...FABIAN! What are you doing here? Why aren't you back at the tent getting married to Joy?" she asked me.

"Because you said something that made me realize that I've never loved Joy. It was something that you had said to me last night. How even if I was married to Joy you would still love me. You wanted to know if I still loved you, and I have answered that question before, but I will say it again. Yes. I will always love you even if I marry Joy. Doubt that'll happen now." I said.

*back at the tent thing, Fabian and Nina are there to*

"FABIAN RUTTER WE ARE THREW! YOU LEAVE ME AT THE ISLE WITH NO EXPLANATION AND THEN COME BACK WITH THAT THING BY YOUR SIDE? HOW COULD YOU!" screamed Joy throwing her ring at my head.

"Joy. You are relentless until you get what you want. You push and push until there's no more space left. You pushed me off the edge when you told me to tell Nina to get out of here just so she wouldn't ruin a wedding that was probably going to be ruined anyway!" I said picking up the ring and walking out of the tent, hoping Nina would follow. She did.

"Fabian! What was that about?" she asked me once she had caught up. We were at the clearing and I knew I only had a few seconds before everyone came. "This." I said kissing her. "Nina I love you more than words can describe. Please say you'll be mine forever." I said once we broke apart, holding up the ring. Nina put a hand to her mouth and started nodding like crazy. I kissed her and she kissed me right back. I placed the ring on her finger and she flung her arms around my neck. Then everyone came. Even the preacher.

"Fabian! Nina! What in the world is going on here?" asked Amber. She saw the small sparkly rock on Nina's finger and started squealing up to high heaven. "Mr., will there be a wedding or not?" asked the preacher smiling a very, "Ah every young one has their moments." smile. I nodded and he got out his small Bible and we climbed the rock.

"Ms. Marten, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to treasure and to hold, in sickness and in health?" asked the preacher.

"I do." said Nina smiling. Amber squealed and started hopping in place.

"And you, Mr. Rutter, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to treasure and to hold, in sickness and in health?" asked the preacher again.

"I do." I said smiling and squeezing Nina's hand.

"If anyone says this couple shouldn't wed then please speak now or forever hold your peace." said the preacher, but this time nobody stood up to interject. "Then by the power vested in me by the Holy Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." said the preacher, taking a step back. Nina and I looked at each other and jumped into the pond. When our heads bobbed back up we kissed and everyone clapped. We were a strange couple, Nina in her little yellow sundress, soaking wet, and me in my tux, also soaking wet, but frankly that's how we were. Just plain weird. And we liked it.

THE END!


End file.
